dark lips of spring
by lareinesombre
Summary: She is his dark lips of spring. Flowers are in her hair as she kisses him softly. / Written for a contest at the Truly Victorious Forums / Cat/Andre


Notes: I wrote this for the challenge at the Truly Victorious Forum. I guess this is sort of a sequel to Butterflies and Parks.. sort of. And this story is ok. Not one of my favorites, but hopefully you'll like it.

…

_She is his dark lips of spring…_

Andre loves it when Cat kisses him on the lips. He loves the feeling of her arms wrapping their way around his neck and pulling him closer to her. No one knows that they're together because no one is supposed to know.

_(But Cat told Jade because she can't hide secrets from her_)

Andre loves it when he and Cat go to the park together and sit down on one of the park benches. He likes it when she curls up against him and rests her head on his shoulder. He likes to watch her eyes close as she falls asleep against him. Andre especially loves it when Cat wakes up and kisses him on the lips softly.

…*…

Cat knows that Andre loves her so much. She knows that he always wants to be around her, that he always wants to be with her at the park. Their favorite place is the park because it just whispers their names and love mixed together. She loves seeing the world around her and then kissing Andre on his lips that are just so warm.

…*…

Cat and Andre sit on the grass in the park. They are lying on the ground and they're hands are locked together. Cat sighs and moves her body closer to Andre's. Her head is right next to his. "I love spring," she whispers to him.

He smiles and moves his head to kiss her forehead. "I know you do," he tells her.

She rolls onto her stomach and looks down at the ground. Her hands reach out and grab a flower and she breaks it the stem. She lifts the flower toward her face and smiles at it. Her smile is wide and she holds the flower out to Andre. "Don't you love apple blossoms?" she asks him happily. Cat knows the name of almost every flower - even hawthorn and zinnia flowers.

"I love them," he tells her as he puts his hand on the small of her back.

Cat grins and sniffs the flower. She slowly sits up and looks at Andre. "Hold this for me," she tells him while shoving the flower in his hands. He takes it and gives her a strange looks. Cat jumps up and skips to another part of the park. She bends down to pick more flowers. She runs back to Andre and grabs the flower out of his hands.

...

Cat knocks on Andre's door. After five minutes, she starts banging on it as loud as possible. The door suddenly opens and Andre's grandmother, Charlotte, is standing there. "Who are you?" she screams at Cat.

Cat grins politely. "I'm Cat," she tells her.

"You don't look like a cat!"

"That's my name!"

"Why are you named cat?" Charlotte screams.

"I don't know…"

"You have to know why you're an animal!"

"I'm not an – "

"Hey, Cat," Andre says while walking towards the door behind his grandmother. He puts his hand on Charlotte's shoulder and guides her away from the door. "Don't worry, grandma," he says to her. "It's just my friend Cat."

"You're friends with a cat?"

Andre sighs. "Yes, grandma," he says knowing this will make her be quiet about it.

"Okay! Don't let it bite you! Or scratch you! I don't want you to get hurt!" she tells Andre worriedly.

Andre nods his head at his grandmother's words and takes her to her room. He then goes back to the door to see Cat still waiting there. "Come on in," he tells her with a smile. She grins and skips into the house. Andre looks at Cat's head and finally notices _it_. "Why are there flowers in your hair?" he asks her.

Cat giggles and starts to blush. "Oh…," she says. "I just tied the flowers from the park together and well – tada! I have a flower crown!" She twirls around in his living-room. "I'm a princess!" she tells him excitedly.

Andre grins and walks over and grabs her hands and starts to dance with her. Cat laughs and starts dancing in circles. They laugh together. Cat finally tires of dancing and falls down onto the couch. "Don't you think my crown is pretty?" she asks him. Andre nods his head and tells her it is beautiful.

...

Cat and Andre sit on the swing on Andre's front porch. They are holding hands as they swing back and forth. Flowers are still in Cat's hair and Andre loves this. She smiles and squeezes his hand tightly as the sun fades over the horizon. "Bye, sun," she whispers.

"You're saying goodbye to the sun?" Andre asks her.

"Yeah," she tells him. "I'm going to miss the sun until it rises tomorrow." Andre looks over at her as she innocently stares at the sky.

…*…

They wake up the next morning on the front porch swing, her head resting on his shoulder, an arm around his waist, and his arm around her waist making sure she doesn't fall over.

They don't see the sunrise, but they know it happens when they wake.

...

Cat is Andre's dark lips of spring. Her lips against his make the birds sing and the flowers grow, the sun rise and set, the sky turn blue and then gray with rain falling down. Her lips change his world entirely. She's the Queen of Spring, the one of flowers, the girl of happiness. He's her sidekick, the one who helps make the world sing.


End file.
